2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
The Resistance (story)
The Resistance was the first Invasion! story and the first story to appear in 2000AD Prog 1. Synopsis Part OneInvasion!: The Resistance Part One, 2000AD Prog 1 The Volgan Republic of Asia broke through the N.A.T.O. Ring of Steel bordering the Volgan frontier, going on to attack Britain. Thermo-nuclear warheads from underground silos deep within Asia destroyed a city in the Midlands. Paratroopers seized Heathrow Airport, allowing Volgan transport planes to land. By 10:00 on 1 January 1999 London, the Rhondda, Leeds, Edinburgh, Aberdeen and Belfast are under Volgan control. Volgan commando units attack North Sea oil rigs, killing all aboard. The royal family flee to exile in Canada, the British government agree to surrender to avoid further bloodshed. By 14:00 Britain had been conquered in the Eight Hour War, with the United States agreeing to the Volgan occupation of Britain to avoid a global conflict. Volgan flags were flown over Buckingham Palace and St Paul's Cathedral was turned into as a military court. Bill Savage returned home to find his house destroyed and his family killed. Retrieving his shotgun, he destroyed a Volgan patrol vehicle and kills the soldier who had been thrown aside. Part TwoInvasion!: The Resistance Part Two, 2000AD Prog 2 The British Fourth Battle Group was wiped out by the Volgans on Salisbury Plain. The survivors of the nuclear bomb in the Midlands city are wiped out by Volgan radiation troops. Members of Parliament are strung up from lamp-posts in London. Savage wiped out a Volgan tank crew in a south London pub and destroyed their tank with a Molotov cocktail, attracting the attention of Silk. Part ThreeInvasion!: The Resistance Part Three, 2000AD Prog 3 Simon Creepton was made Prime Minister of occupied Britain. Silk traced Savage to a transport cafe where he asked him to join the Resistance. Savage turned him down as Volg troops, alerted by the cafe owner, attempted to arrest them. Seeing that the Resistance would have been captured without his help, Savage accepted the offer to join, though on his own terms. Part FourInvasion!: The Resistance Part Four, 2000AD Prog 4 Savage was taken on a tour of the Resistance secret base. The Brigadier introduced him to other non-military members of the Resistance but Savage found a spy. Uncovered, the spy took the Brigadier hostage to effect his escape, but Savage followed them, killed the spy and rescued the Brigadier. Savage was made leader of the Mad Dogs resistance group. Part FiveInvasion!: The Resistance Part Five, 2000AD Prog 5 The Mad Dogs overran a checkpoint and loaded explosives looted onto their van. Savage led his team to Trafalgar Square, gave a brief speech to let the British people know that there was a British Resistance and then blew up Nelson's Column as Volgan tanks entered the square. The Mad Dogs then escaped to the Isle of Dogs, where they made their base. Characters *King Charles the Third *Lady Shirley Brown *Marshal Vashkov *Bill Savage *Whitey *George *Lieutenant Peter Silk *Simon Creepton *Brigadier Bentley Pearson *Blaster Locations *London **Heathrow Airport **B.B.C. T.V. Centre **St Paul's Cathedral **Gant's Hill Checkpoint **West End ***Trafalgar Square / Volga Square **New Scotland Yard **Docklands ***Isle of Dogs *Midlands *M-Four Expressway *Rhondda *Belfast *Leeds *Edinburgh *Aberdeen *North Sea oilfields *Salisbury Plain *A11 *East Anglia **Resistance Underground Fortress Organisations *BBC Three *Volgan Republic of Asia **Volgan Security cops *Daily Mirror *N.A.T.O. (mentioned) *The Resistance **Mad Dogs Events *The Eight Hour War References #2000AD.org Category:Invasion! stories Category:Stories set in London